


honey, you're familiar

by cecireadin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecireadin/pseuds/cecireadin
Summary: in which kara and lena are best friends in college but start figuring something more than friendship between the two because kara is jealous and way more protective of lena than a best friend should be.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	honey, you're familiar

Kara's POV

Lena and I are at her dorm again, because obviously hers is way better than mine - there are some benefits for being a Luthor, afterall - and it isn't unusual. We spend most of our free time here since we met at the library on freshmen year of college. This time there is something different, though. We are used to staying in to watch movies and study together, but now I find myself straddling her and pinning her hands down on the mattress. This condition is all thanks to me, by the way, because if it were for Lena, this day would never come. 

"For the love of Rao, Lena, for the last time, keep your hands down so I can finish you." I say, clearly frustrated, for the fourth time. She huffs, but keeps herself still when I send her a sharp look. Good, it worked, I think to myself and smirk for getting her to do things my way. 

"Kara, I don't even think we should be doing this-" She starts saying but I stop her by putting my left hand over her mouth while the right one is busy. 

"Lena!" I hiss and she looks at me with bright green wide eyes. "I am never going to finish your make up if you keep moving and messing it up. Now we gotta put more lipstick on, for the third time already!" This time I sound more defeated than frustrated for how long we have been in this same position and she won't stop being so stubburn. 

"Well, first of all, I think you are responsible for messing the makeup this time around, in my defense." Is the first thing she says when I take my hand off of her lips. "And second, I didn't even want to go on this date, you convinced me to go out with Olsen, I don't even like him!" She crosses her arms in front of her chest and pouts like a 4 year old, which is endearing and would have made me laugh if it weren't for how exhausted I feel on this Friday night. 

I sigh, sounding defeated again, because she always wins with her stubburness, and disentangle her arms to take her hands in mine, which usually works to calm her down. "Lena, I think it would be pretty good for you to hang out with people other than me, we talked about this." I say with a soft tone so we don't turn this into an argument and, if I know her well, which I do, aggressive or heated aproaches never work with her. She doesn't say anyhting and just looks down at her lap. Well, my lap, I guess, as I'm still straddling her. "It's been one year and a half since college started and the only friend you have is me, because you refuse to go out and have fun and meet new people. Rao knows you wouldn't even be my friend if it weren't for me being even more stubborn than you to force myself into your life." My small and shy smile turns into a wide, happy one when she chuckles and finally makes eye contact with me. 

"Ok, that's true." She seems more relaxed as she intertwines our fingers. "But, Kara, I really don't feel comfortable around people." She keeps looking at my face as if searching for understanding. "You know everyone judges me for being a Luthor, I only let you in because you are different, you never treated me like everyone else, you always judged my on my own merits, and that's one of the things I love about you, but not everyone is like that." I manage a small smile when she says she loves something about me, but I still feel sad and angry for how much damage her family and people full of misconceptions have caused upon my best friend. 

"I know that, but I also know James is kind and he's the one who asked you out! He wouldn't have if he didn't like you, now, would he?" I asked with a pointed look that I hoped would finally crack her. 

"Ugh, that's not fucking fair!" She glared at me, but I could tell it wasn't serious for how her lips turned up at the corner "Kara Danvers, you are going to be the death of me." She rolled her eyes and bent her head back until it softly hit the dashboard and I smiled widely because I knew I had convinced her.

"YES! I'm so happy you're listening to me, you won't regret it, I promise, and if you don't like him after this date you can keep being your antisocial self and never talk to him ever again, or you could be just friends, I don't know, but I'm really glad you are trying and everythi-" I started rambling, so, this time, it was Lena who shut me up putting her hand over my mouth while an amused smile graced her beautiful face. 

"Okay, you have already won, no need to go on full rambling on me." She said, still amused, until I licked her hand and her face contorted into an expression of disgust while she hastly took her hand out and rubbed it in my pants to get it out. "Ew!! Kara, stop being disgusting, we don't lick people!" She tried putting up a mad face, but I knew she didn't really mean it for the tilt in her lips gave her away (again), so I laughed loudly and kissed her cheek. 

"You love me, baby, admit it." I said in a very dramatic tone and she shook her head laughing - the most beautiful view I've ever laid my eyes on. 

"Yes, I do." She admitted in a very honest and soft way, despite the obvious joking mood between us. She always made me feel special when she looked at me with those bright green eyes that held, besides every cheesy thing that is often shown in romantic movies you could think of, like 'all the galaxies in the universe', honesty and affection. 

"I love you, too, dummy." I shoved her shoulder lightly until she rested her back on the dashboard again. "Now shall we finish your make up and put you in that dress that'll make you look like the hottest being James has layed his eyes on?" She relented with very obvious shyness and flushed cheeks, and I was able to finish helping her get ready for her date with no more resistance from her. And, may I add, she looked gorgeous - I would have been proud of my work if I didn't know it was all due to her natural beauty and my part was only making her eyes pop. 

Lena's POV 

I come back to my dorm room about 11PM on that night and I can't say I'm surprised to see a sleeping Kara on my bed with the TV playing 'Frozen' on that scene Elsa saves Anna from her tragic death with a demonstration of true love. I can't contain a chuckle as I turn the TV off before taking my heels off and taking a soft blanket to cover Kara's slumped body. Just as I'm covering her shoulders, her eyes open lazily and a tired smile sets itself on her lips when she sets her light blue orbs on me. 

"Hey." She manages to get out a weak greeting, very close to a whisper. I whisper a "hi" back to her and her smile widens. "How was the date?" This time there's a little more force in her tone, but the tiredness is still palpable. 

"Go to sleep, I can tell you tomorrow." I reply softly and move to stand up from the bed until I'm stopped by a very warm hand circling my wrist, so I look at her expectantly waiting for her to tell me what she wants. 

"Lay down with me." She says with a frown as if she's worried I'm gonna leave my own dorm and I chuckle again; this girl is something else. 

"Well, darling, if you just let me change into pajamas and wash my face, I'll lay down with you." I answered amused at her sleepy form and she just managed to whisper an "ok" back before her eyes closed again and she started dozing off with a slight smile grazing her lips. I shook my head and moved to get up again, but I realized her hand still held my wrist so I had to gently pill her fingers out while she slept. 

It took me no more then ten minutes to get out of the dress and get into comfortable pajamas, take the make up off and let my hair loose. I quickly went back to bed and pulled a bit of the blanket up so I'd get under it. Within five seconds of me laying with my back down and staring at the ceiling, Kara sensed my presence - I don't know how - set her head on my chest and hugged my waist tightly with a happy sigh leaving her lips. I stifled a laugh at how cuddly she is, which is no surprise, and hug her back. What is surprising, though, is what leaves her mouth next. 

"You didn't even wait for the credits' Let It Go song to play before turning it off, you meanie." I snorted surprised that she aknowledged that in the state that she was and couldn't hold back the light giggle that left my mouth this time.

"Go back to sleep, you goof." I rubbed her back softly until her breathing slowed down again and mine accompanied her pace, getting me into a deep sleep right after. 

The night went by fast, when I slept with Kara beside me and, in no time, I woke up with the brightness of the room just to be faced with Kara's body almost attempting to merge with mine; she held me tightly and managed to tangle her legs between mine and, well, she was basically sleeping over me. My breath got caught in my throat as soon as I realized our position, I had to stay still in order not to wake her up. I couldn't resist it, though, and started stroking her long blonde locks, which gave me a better view of her features - she seemed so small and innocent while she slept - that instantly forced a smile out of my face. Soon enough, her eyes started fluttering open and she yawned widely while managing to squeeze me even harder. 

"Hey! Careful, fragile human being held under super strong alien here!" I warned her lightheartedly and she loosened her grasp just to give me the most sheepish smile - my heart instantly beats faster when my brain processes the image of her eyes squinting whilst she shows me her pearly white set of teeth. 

"I'm sorry." A raspy voice comes out of her mouth as she looks at me with no apparent honest apology in her face. 

"Sure, I bet you are." I scoff and try getting out of her hold, but she suddenly pins me down; straddles me and forces my hands to go over my head and rest on my pillow. I just blink with a surprised face for how fast she moved.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asks indignantly. "You have to tell me everything about your date with James." She demands in what I suppose is meant to be an intimidating face, but actually just looks like a puppy learning how to bark, very endearing. 

"Oh my God, Kara, just let me pee first and like, brush my teeth? I'm not going anywhere, this is actually my dorm, you know, I have the whole day to tell you about the date with Olsen." I rolled my eyes trying to get out of her hold, which was to no use for she wouldn't let go. "Not that there is much to tell, anyway." I mumbled the last sentence on second thought and she gets up while helping me up too, but gazes at me with concerned eyes. 

"Was it not good? Did he treat you badly? Did he not get you dessert after dinner? Cause that would be pretty mean." She frowned and refused to let go of my hands until I answered. I shook my head at all of her questions, this girl is unbelievable. 

"Calm down, honey, I'll tell you everything, just go start making breakfast because I know you must be starving and I'll be over there in a second." Her stomach grumbled as if on cue and I couldn't hold back my chuckles as she blushed and ducked her head down, but relented and headed to the kitchen. 

I finished freshening up really quickly so Kara wouldn't explode with how much curiosity she actually held inside of her. As I get closer to the counter I see she made me scrambled eggs and toast, my favorite, and a big cup of black coffee set beside them. She looked at me expectantly with her pancakes not even touched, which was saying something. 

"Eat your breakfast, silly, and thank you for making me these." I took a long sip of the coffee and sighed happily for the much needed caffeine intake. I could still feel Kara's eyes set on me as she ate the first pancake of the pile of six and decided on taking the girl out of her misery. "The date was fine, you can relax now." I said and proceded to indulge in my own meal. 

"Please elaborate." She mumbled unclearly due to the amount of pancakes inside her mouth and kept gazing at me with those big curious eyes of hers. 

"It was just it, though, it was fine." I munch on a piece of toast and note how good it actually is and note to myself to make Kara prepare me toast everyday from now on. "We had dinner, we talked. Well, he did the talking, mostly." I mumbled the last sentence as an after thought, but she caught on to it and frowned. "It was an 'ok' night, I would say." I shrugged my shoulders and kept enjoying my much needed breakfast. Kara seemed worried about other stuff than eating, though, which was odd. 

"Did he comment on how gorgeous you looked, though? And was he impressed by, like, everything you are, really?" She asked hopefully and I had a hard time willing myself not to blush. 

"Not that there is anything to be impressed by, but he did comment he thought I was smart." I recalled how he blurted that out after I summed up all my impressions and review on a book I had to read for class. "Didn't mention anything about my appearence, though, sorry your make up wasn't a conversation topic." I added later on as Kara kept expecting me to say something and I realized I had only answered one of the questions. 

"What?" She sounded very outraged about my, as she says, 'gorgeousness' not being mentioned. "How dare he not compliment you on how stunning you look?" She scoffs and adds "This is unbelivable." I stuffled a laugh at how cute she looked when she was mad. Still not at all intimidating and much more likely a very endearing puppy. 

"It's fine, Kara, it's the least worst date I have been in in my entire life, so I'm not complaining." I shrugged again as I realized it wasn't a terrible experience like ones I had in the past. 

"Do you mean our dates are horrible?" She pouted and gazed directly at my eyes; smart move, using my weakness to make me crumble. 

"I meant romantic dates, you dummy!" I shook my head at her silliness, but I secretly loved her for it. Actually, not so secretly, she obviously could tell and it showed by how she smirked and laughed at my flustered state. 

"Who said our dates haven't been romantic, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows looking pointedly at me. The only reaction I had was to joke back. 

"I would never go out with you, I'm way out of your league, babe." I managed to wink at her without making a fool of myself, which earned me a loud, happy laugh out of her, succeeding at making my heart burst with happiness at seeing her eyes squinting and her cheeks flushing. I could never imagine my life without Kara in it anymore, she is the light of my day and her smile is the reason I wake up every morning. Our dynamic is unbelievable; we are so different from each other, but yet we match perfectly. This was just how we worked, really, everyday beside her was a joy. 

For the rest of that day she stayed at my dorm. She quite practically lived with me, to be honest, she must spend more of her time at mine than at hers - not that I mind. We only went out for lunch, that day, and it seemed Kara was still very much concerned about how my night went. 

"But, like, are you going out with him again? He did notice how smart you are, and you said it was the best date you've ever had." She said, obviously always trying to see the positive aspects of things, a pointed contrast to how I perceive everything. 

"Well, first, I said it was the least horrible date, if I remember correctly, but I'm not opposed to going out with him again, I guess." I answered while moving around the salad in my plate that lacked any taste and I listed in my head all the ingredients that could be added to it so it'd be a good meal. "I'm not that eager to do that, though, and I do see people on game nights, so it's not like I absolutely need to go out." I added after thinking a little bit more as Kara filled her mouth with a burger. I faced her then and noticed the way her face changed from a pleased expression to a frown showing that wrinkle between how eyebrows.

"Lena, that's not the point, our goal is for you to go out, game nights are always at my dorm and with the friends you have because of me." She said with clear concern and gazed at my eyes. 

"Kara why are you so bothered? I'm fine, really, I don't need more friends, I like you and Alex and Winn just fine, really, you don't have to worry about me." Her face softened and she took my hand in hers. 

"I'm really glad you're getting along with them, but I just think it would be nice for you to make friends on your own, too, and not because they are my friends, you know?" I didn't know why this was so important to her, but I didn't want her to worry, I just wanted her to be happy. 

"Ok, darling, I'll ask him to go to game night with us, then." I asked that so I could befriend him in a place I flet comfortable enough. I don't really imagine myself being his girlfriend, but he was nice and interesting enough for me to keep him around. So, what could go wrong, right? 

"Yes, that's a perfect idea, Lena, I'm glad you're trying." That was the end of the topic and for the rest of lunch Kara just made me eat half of her burger since my salad was tasteless. Not without her commenting on how crazy I am for even ordering a meal with kale in it, though. I just reminded her that one of us didn't have an alien metabolism that demanded a million calories per day and she flashed me that cheeky smile that attracked everyone to her. 

Later that day I studied until the evening, while Kara spent a lazy Sunday binge watching the third season of Brooklyn Nine-Nine on my TV. I only left the books when she forced me to stop, claiming that I needed to eat and that she craved my attention for we had spent the whole day in the same room and yet she missed me as if I weren't there. I obliged not only because I couldn't say 'no' to her, but also because I had done enough studying for the day that I felt confident about the exams I'd take during the week. 

After dinner I watched the show with her while playing with her long blonde curls layed upon my lap. I felt happy doing the most mundane thing with Kara, listening to her laugh now and then and feeling her body shake lightly with joy over the silliest jokes the characters made. It was strange, but it was the happiest I felt after so many years being miserable. As long as I kept her in my life, I was sure everything would be ok.


End file.
